Family and Nakama
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, seventh Hokage of Konoha is feeling lonely the day of his birth, October 10th. But when a certain Straw Hat captain comes along Naruto goes on an adventure to help the boy find his nakama before anything bad happens, but strange things go along and someone's targeting the Hokage.
1. Family

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own Naruto Shippuden or One Piece.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"Oi~!" Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze whined, laying on the bed in his room of the house the villagers had built for him after the Fourth Great Ninja War was over. His twin brother, Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze, wasn't going to show up for the very special day tomorrow.<p>

_Naruto,_

_Gomen, but I won't be able to make it for the very special day of ours tomorrow. Uzushiogakure or Uzu has been having a political war. As Damiyo and Kage of the village, I have to keep things very peaceful or else they'll snap at everyone, issuing the Fifth Great Ninja War. We both know that we wouldn't want that, so that's why I'm staying or else I'd come over to celebrate. Gomen again, I love you little bro, see ya next week (hopefully)._

_-Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze, Uzukage and Damiyo of Uzushiogakure._

"Damn it! Sakura is out with Granny Tsunade for a old Kage summit thing, Sasuke is making peace with the Land of Iron since Danzo did all that shot before dying. Konoha 12 is all busy and the one day I get off as Hokage, my birthday. Menma and my birthday! Damn it!" Naruto cried, leaning back on the bed of the house, glancing at the vacant extra bed he had set up for his older brother, who wouldn't show up tonight.

"I'll be out for a walk!" Naruto called, noticing the sun setting while leaving, not knowing that he called out to no one.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked along the cold road, his sorrow growing as he seen children with their families while making himself remember that he had no family around him for the time alone. He walked into the park and sat on the swings humming an old tune to keep him happy. He swung the swing back and forth bored, the lampposts outside turning on to light the road.<p>

"Oi?" Naruto stopped and asked when he seen a straw hat get sweeped into the light by the wind. He picked it up to only see a battered and bruised nineteen year old with a red unbuttoned vest which showed a jagged X mark shape of a scar dug into his skin. His raven hair reminded the blonde of his Uchiha friend, now looking to see sandals on the boy's feet and blue shorts on him.

"Oi! You okay?" Naruto whispered, picking up the boy while slipping the Straw Hat onto his own head to make sure he didn't forget it. The boy merely shifted and put his head into the blonde's chest, reminding the younger twin of what he used to do to his older twin. "Better just let him sleep and help him heal up. He's been through some shit." Naruto muttered, heading back into his house and letting the raven haired boy sleep on the already made bed.

"Hmm... I wonder what your name was." Naruto muttered, laying on the bed of his own before opening his eyes and putting the Straw Hat on a cost rack where his cloak from the toad training was with other coats and cloaks. "Better make sure he doesn't book out when he wakes up. Mostly everyone does that." Naruto said, before making clones to keep guard of all the exits in the house and keep an eye on the sleeping boy.

"Night." Naruto said, laying back down on the pillow and closing his eyes, letting sleep overcome him.


	2. The Full Meeting!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>A pop made Naruto slam himself awake. "Where the hell are my nakama?" He heard someone hiss, turning himself to see the boy from last night tied up, the memories of his clones having to do so coming to him. "Nanda? You have a crew?" Naruto asked, blinking in shock. "Of course! Now where are they?!" He yelled out, making Naruto sigh.<p>

"I only found you in the park last, with some mugiwara on the ground, no nakama, no ship." Naruto said, the boy blinking in surprise. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and you are?" Luffy said, a giant grin forming on his face. "Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage and Shinobi of Konoha. Now can you tell me why I found you there with that scar?" Naruto questioned, Luffy flashing another grin.

"Shishishi! Well me and my nakama were sailing in the New World with Traffy heading to Dressrosa to fight that Shichibukai guy and get my brother's devil fruit back! But, people are saying that it's fake since the fruit burned to ash." Luffy said, now starting to wonder what happened to the devil fruit.

"Hmm? Devil Fruits? Is it like chakra?" Naruto questioned, sitting down, forgetting the tied up captain. "Chakra? Is that something you can eat?" Luffy asked, making Naruto face plant. "Since you're not someone with negative emotions, I'll untie you if you promise not to run off or attack me." Naruto said, Luffy flashing a grin as the ropes were removed.

"Those actually hurt shishishi!" Luffy said with a laugh, making Naruto chuckle. "Chakra is like the body and spirit energy used to make jutsu. Now, can you tell me about the Devil Fruit and such?" Naruto asked, Luffy sitting next to the blonde with a giggle. "Devil Fruits are these weird looking fruits that taste gross but give you some type of power, which you lose the ability to swim once you do." Luffy said with a chuckle, making Naruto grin.

"You wanna be my nakama?" Naruto gave a blank look at the Mugiwara captain. "Hell no! I'm not going to retire yet!" Naruto shouted, Luffy giving a pout. "I'll make your nakama, don't you forget! Now, can I have my Boshi?" Luffy asked, Naruto tossing the mugiwara to the boy which he took happily and put it on his head.

"Now, let's go find these so called nakama. Can you tell me about them a bit?" Naruto asked, Luffy giving a grin. "Shishishi! There's Zoro, he's my swordsman and first mate who wields three swords, he had moss green hair and he kinda has no sense of direction. There's Usopp the liar, he's the sharp shooter and he can hit a target from far, but like I said he lies a lot, he even has a long nose! There's Nami, she's the navigation, she's a thief and loves money. Then there's Sanji, he's the cook who has a powerful kick, he's kinda a pervert as well. Then there's Chopper, the doctor, he's a reindeer who has eaten the Hito Hito no Mi! Then there's Robin, she's the archeologist and she's eaten the Hana Hana no Mi. Next is Franky who's the shipwright, he's a cyborg who's really cool! Then there's the musician Brook, he's eaten the Yomi Yomi no Mi and he's a skeleton!" Luffy chirped, making Naruto's eyes twitch.

"You're fucking crazy is all I have to say. But, nonetheless I'll help find them. Anything else that I should know that may be here?" Naruto whined, rubbing his temples while remembering his birthday. "Oh! There's another captain named Traf-whatever Law, but I call him Traffy. Me and him have this alliance to take down the Shichibukai guy, as well as our ship the Thousand Sunny, we'll find that quick though, shishishi!" Luffy said, Naruto slowly pinching himself to only yelp.

"Okay, not a dream. Come on Mugiwara, let's get this over since today is a very special day for me." Naruto said, getting up and throwing his Hokage clothing over his regular clothing and throwing his Hokage hat on. "What's special about it? It's just October 10th." Luffy said, Naruto giving a chuckle.

"It's the Festival of the End, the day I brought my best friend back from the darkness and the day the Fourth Great Shinobi war ended as well as its my birthday." Naruto pointed out, Luffy flashing a grin. "When we find my nakama we should celebrate! Come on! Let's hurry! Shishishi!" Luffy laughed out, dragging the blonde out the door.

* * *

><p>"Neh? I have a visitor?" Menma Namikaze asked, stretching and leaning back in the chair, inside the Uzukage's tower. "Yes, he requests to see you before you go to your lunch break sir." The guard said, the secretary outside could be heard trying to talk the man who wanted to visit into making an appointment in the next month.<p>

"Let him in, I'll be alone on my birthday as well." Menma mumbled, the man outside cheering as the guard let him in. He immediately kicked the door closed as Menma looked at his features. He wore an orange hat with two smileys, one was smiling while the other was frowning while seeing a red beaded necklace testing on his neck. As well as a pair of shorts that had a loose belt with the insignia of an A on the buckle, he wore no shirt to show off his tattoos. One was a cross with some type of jolly roger on it while the other spelt ASCE, the S being crossed out. He had a green bag with zebra stripes and if there was no little stuff sticking out Menma would mistake it to be a watermelon. He also wore combat boots while Menma spotted a holster for an knife.

"Arigato for seeing me Menma-san, but I need your help." The man said, tilting his hat up so Menma could see his silver-like eyes and freckles that lied on the man's face, Menma seeing that the boy was at least 22 by the looks. "Well before we do anything I'd like to know the name of my guest." Menma said, the boy sitting on the chair with a sigh.

"I'm Portgas D. Ace, and I don't know how I got here but I'm supposed to be dead. I need help getting back into my future."


	3. Bolt, and the Eating Challenge!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"Sugoi~! I never seen such a big village!" Luffy said excited, Naruto giving a chuckle. "Yeah, and I help make decisions as a leader here, the Hokage is a very important role here. Now, let's get something to eat before we actually hunt them down, I'm starving." Naruto said, Luffy giving a grin. "Yatta! Meat~!" Luffy chirped, Naruto giving a chuckle as he dragged Luffy into Ichiraku Ramen. "Order some ramen Luffy, that's the only thing here." Naruto said, ordering his usual.<p>

"Heh heh, it's on the house for you and your friend Naruto since its your birthday." Teuchi said, Naruto flashing a grin. "Arigato! This is my friend Luffy, I'm going to help find his nakama after we finish eating." Naruto said, Luffy too busy eating up ramen to introduce himself.

* * *

><p>"I win!" Naruto said, Luffy giving a pout as the crowd left. 60 bowls were out, 29 for Luffy and 31 for Naruto. "Oi! I'll beat you in a meat eating contest for sure when we eat lunch! Now, let's find someone~! I'm worried for them~!" Luffy said, stretching his hand to grab a map then looking at it. Naruto slowly blinked, then pinched himself with a yelp.<p>

"Gomen! I never told you I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi! Shishishi!" Luffy said, Naruto channeling chakra into his punch and slamming it onto Luffy, leaving a mark. "Ouch! That felt like Gramps Fist of Love!" Luffy whined, rubbing the bump on his head that was forming. "Hokage-sama!" Naruto turned his head to see Anbu appear next to him, making Luffy yelp at such appearance.

"Hmm? What is it Bull?" Naruto asked, Luffy now looking at them in confusion. "There's a green haired man picking fights with the representatives of the Land of Iron here." Naruto shook his head as Luffy grinned. "Zoro! That's Zoro! Shishishi!" Luffy said with a laugh, making Naruto sigh. "Take us there, my new friend could calm the man down at least." Naruto said, Luffy immediately running after the Anbu that was leading them.

* * *

><p>"Sometimes I have to hate that I can break the future with my illusions." Menma whined, sipping down some sake after hearing Ace's explanation on the future. "Can you help me?" Ace asked, Menma now drinking down his sake bottle dry with one go. "I can, but you need other people to have broken the barrier for you to be alive and such." Menma said, now biting down some pocky, which was his favorite candy to soothe him.<p>

"Now, who would be close enough to you in a bond to bring you back. That person would be here in this time." Menma said, Ace's eyes widening then slapping his forehead. "Luffy that baka! He's here! His crew must be here as well! Kuso! Now I have to find them!" Ace growled out, flames flickering on his shoulders. "Oi! Don't burn those chairs! I had to work for those!" Menma whined, Ace sighing and putting out the fire that was consuming him.

"Gomen, but I need to go find my brother." Ace said, taking a bow and going to leave. "Oi! I'm coming with! I think I have an idea to where your brother is after all." Menma said, tossing the paperwork out the window with a giggle, following Ace out the door.

* * *

><p>"I'm so bored!" Boruto or Bolt Uzumaki-Namikaze whined, kicking a stone into a wall. Today everyone was coming back to through his Tou-san a party, and he was supposed to pick up some ingredients for his mother to make her delicious cinnamon rolls. He had the bag on his shoulder as he walked downtown to get home, hoping his father wasn't there.<p>

"Hey look! It's the son of the demon!" Bolt turned to glare at some kids, his father sometimes still had enemies that thought of him as a demon. He guessed that it was passed onto their children. "Oi! Shut up you bastards! Leave me alone!" Bolt growled out, taking off into a sprint until a hand pulled him into an alley, punching his face.

"Get him!" A gang member growled out, Bolt throwing a kick into the boy's face. He was regretting his mother telling the Anbu not to track Bolt for the day since they would tell Naruto of the surprise party. "Kuso!" Bolt cried out when they hit his stomach, it was still tender from the huge fight he and Sarada got into. Man that girl could punch like her mother and Tsunade combined into one!

"Now we got him! Get the kunai!" A boy cried out, Bolt's eyes widening when he realized what they were trying to do. They were going to kill him just to get back at their father for their family. "**Rasengan!" **Bolt cried out, slamming it into the boy's chest, launching them into a wall for the henge to disperse. His eyes widened when he seen the familiar sign on their headband.

"You still sore for what my grandpa did aren't ya?!" Bolt yelled out to the Iwa ninja, the men narrowing their eyes at the 13 year old boy. "It's not nice to pick on children." Bolt teased, holding his gut in pain when he remembered the pain. "Shit! Our cover had been blown! Flee!" The man said, running off with two other members.

"Ouch! Ita!" Bolt cried out, now noticing his stomach was oozing blood from the punch they delivered to his stomach. "Are you okay?!" He turned to see a talking tanuki with antlers looking at him worried. "I'm fine tanuki, wait you can talk?! Are you a summon?!" Bolt said, his eyes glistening with excitement. "I'm a reindeer you bastard! My name's Chopper, and you are?" Chopper asked, Bolt giving a chuckle.

"I'm Boruto, call me Bolt." Bolt waved it off, a giggle escaping his lips once he realized this was no summon, but some foreign henge probably. "You're bleeding. Let me help. I have some bandages on me." Chopper said, going into doctor mode and wrapping the boy's stomach up to only see it sizzling. "Me and my little sister inherited my father's healing powers. Hehehe! But arigato!" Bolt said, rubbing his chest a bit and grabbing his bags.

"Can you help me find my nakama?" Chopper asked, Bolt blinking in surprise but giving a grin. "Of course! You tried to help me so I'll help you Chopper! Come on!" Bolt chirped, walking out of the alley with his new friend.


	4. Law, Sabo, Sasuke and the Nosebleed!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Zoro!" Luffy chirped happily, said man sheathing his swords at the sight of downed samurai. "Hn, I thought they'd be a better challenge, I guess I was wrong." Zoro said, Naruto making the Anbu disappear before said man could see the katanas they held. "Ne, Luffy? Who's this?" Zoro asked, his one eye narrowed at the blonde. He could feel the immense power flowing off the blonde like a waterfall.<p>

"He's our new nakama! Naruto Uzumaki! It's his birthday today, Shishishi! We're going to find everyone then throw him a party!" Luffy chirped, the blonde fuming and smacking the boy over the head. "I didn't agree to join your crew, baka!" Naruto hissed, but Luffy laughed at it anyway.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Zoro reassured, Naruto gaping at him then giving a sigh. "Okay, any clue where the others would be?" Naruto asked, Zoro merely grunting in response. "I've seen the ero-cook going into a book store determined to get something." Zoro responded, Naruto immediately piecing together the mini-story.

"I think he's dead by a nosebleed in an alley." Naruto admitted, for Luffy to gasp at the accusation and for Zoro to start laughing his ass off. The crowd around town just gave them weird looks as to see a Mugiwara sulking for the loss of the cook, a marimo laughing like he was high on sake and for the blonde to stare at the scene with a straight face.

* * *

><p>"Finally. I got the ingredients mom! And a new friend!" Bolt chirped as Chopper was in Heavy Point, helping Hinata with the creation of her beautiful rolls, and cinnamon buns. "Hello Chopper-kun, I have to thank you for trying to help my son. It's his father's birthday today, so we didn't have a guard with him just so his dad wouldn't figure out the surprise party we're holding. Can you help my son collect other ingredients for other types of foods?" Hinata asked, Chopper turning normal and taking the list from the Hyuuga Heiress, while Himawari helped her mother cook.<p>

"Sure can Hinata! You can count on me protecting your son while getting these ingredients!" Chopper said in determination, Bolt giggling at the scene a bit. "Come on reindeer, let's get going!" Bolt chirped, running out the door and for Chopper to quickly follow.

* * *

><p>Sabo wasn't having a good day. First somehow getting sucked into a villains attack while on his brother's ship was kinda okay. But, when your brother didn't know and could leave you where ever the hell is here? It sucks. Then he was attacked by masked people who demanded he see the Hokage since he randomly appeared and assaulted a ninja. Though the ninja did slap him in the face for no practical reason.<p>

Then he slams right into another person. What the hell is up with his luck today? "Who are you?" The blonde stood up to be face to face with a man that had hair grown over his left eye, and a cloak hid a katana that was tied to the side of the man's waist. "Wouldn't it be more polite if you introduce yourself first?" Sabo asked, wanting to know if he seen the man before. He rather not give away important info about himself to anyone.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I'm looking for my best friend who is a dobe. Excuse me." Sasuke said, Sabo moving to follow him. "Hey, I'm new in town and I've lost my friend. Maybe we're heading to the same goal? Can I come along?" Sabo asked, the man rolling his uncovered eye while giving a short nod.

"Fine. Just don't get in my way so much. You still haven't told me your name." Sasuke repeated, Sabo giving a sigh. "My name is Sabo alright? Let's get going."

* * *

><p>"Damn it! We're lost!" Ace cried, Menma giving a snort as they traveled along in the woods. "Your fire sir, you can light the way to Konoha." Menma said, a drunk blush on his face as Ace whined. "I cannot! I don't even know where the village is for that matter!" Ace cried out, the blonde smacking his forehead as the drunk effects wore off, he sobered up quickly.<p>

"Shit, we are lost."

"Are you just noticing this _now?!"_

* * *

><p>Law was not amused. He was a few minutes ago, on the deck of his alliance partner's crew, Caesar still chained up. Now he had to track down a Logia who was still chained up, without any help. Damn that Mugiwara captain for picking fights with pirates who were sailing by. He moved in the cold air swiftly, now seeing a very frozen Caesar.<p>

Law had to make mental note on how cold the area was, dragging the frozen corpse along the area. "Sir, are you alright?" Law frowned as he turned to see a pinkette with a diamond shaped mark on her forehead, her emerald green eyes seemingly lighting up the cold area. "Yes, I just need to take my prisoner back." The girl gave a frown as she crossed her arms, the cloak covering her body seemingly was enough of keep her warm.

"You have no headband, you are a ninja right?" That was an absurd accusation, Law shook his head as he adjusted his nodachi, preparing for a fight. "Doesn't matter, you can come with me to Konoha." She pulled out a scroll and the body of Caesar disappeared, making Law look for him.

"Don't worry! He's sealed into the scroll so you don't drag him along half the way. I'm Sakura Haruno by the way." Sakura assured, handing Law the scroll that somehow held Caesar. "Trafalgar Law." Law introduced himself, then went along following her back to her village, called Konoha. He hasn't even heard of that place in the New World or Paradise. Maybe this was some undiscovered island? That had to be it, the World Government hasn't touched this place.

...or is there more than meets the eye?

* * *

><p>"Told ya he died." Naruto concluded, showing the blonde cook with a nosebleed unconscious, Zoro starting to laugh his ass off as Luffy tilted his head and picked up the book that was the source of the nosebleed. "Make out Paradise? What's that?" Luffy asked, going to read the book but Naruto snatched it and slipped it into his pocket.<p>

"Nothing for someone who still has their innocence. Come on, let's get Sanji back to my house." Naruto concluded, shifting his hand over the nosebleed cook and making him disappear in a golden blur. "Sugoi! What'd ya do?" Luffy asked, Zoro giving a grin at the thought of the cook really being dead. "Sent him to my house so we could continue our search without stopping." Naruto concluded, Zoro giving a sigh as Luffy nodded.

"Damn, you can only dream of it becoming reality." Zoro whispered, longing the death of the Ero-Cook. "Shishishi! Let's keep looking!" Luffy said excited, taking off which Zoro and Naruto ran after him.


	5. Combining Groups

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Kami, the bombs have been placed. When shall we start the invasion?"<p>

"Soon. Wait until all those foolish shinobi come along to celebrate. Their guard will be down, then we shall begin the end of the Hokage."

"Hai."

* * *

><p>Hinata Hyuuga was not pissed off at her husband. She merely walked in to see an unconscious man on the couch, knowing her husband had flashed him back. Himawari started poking the curly brow of the man's face, which soon woke him up. "Ah! I must be in heaven to see a beauty like you goddess, what's your name~!" The man said, his heart shaped like an eye.<p>

"Hinata." She said, her pale white eyes narrowed dangerously. Did her husband really have to send a pervert here? "Hinata-san~! A woman shouldn't be rushing herself to cook for such children and yourself~! Allow me! My name is Sanji, Hinata-san~!" Sanji said, moving into the kitchen to cook a feast.

Hinata wasn't pissed off, she was perfectly happy with not cooking so much.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Hokage-sama!" Children screeched in fear, Zoro raising an eyebrow as Luffy gave a giggle. "What is it Kemi? Dekoco?" Naruto asked, going not one knee with a small smile. "There's a skeleton at our academy! It's talking and sipping tea! It's scary!" Kemi cried, Luffy's eyes shining happily. "But there's a super cool cyborg there too! And a giant ship in Training Ground 7!" Dekoco chirped, his eyes shining at the sight of the cyborg again.<p>

"Ah. Don't worry. Me and my friends will see to this problem." Naruto assured them, the children giggling and running off towards their home. "You really know how to treat them all, even though they're not family." Zoro pointed out, the three taking off to the closest place, the Academy. The blonde had to hope Shino wasn't having his bugs try to murder the skeleton for a second time.

"Ah, but this whole village is my family. I would sacrifice myself for nakama. One of the events tonight was the fight between me and my first true nakama. It was a tie, but my best friend agreed to come back. He's due to be home any minute, though he may not show. He's probably busy like mostly the rest of my friends." Naruto said, Luffy giving a famous laugh. "Shishishi! But we'll party with ya! Me and my nakama, then you have to be my nakama!" Luffy said, Naruto's eyes twitching.

"Ah! It's great to see some of my nakama safe and sound! Ah, but I don't have eyeballs to see! Yohohoho!" Naruto blinked, then stared hard. A flamboyant skeleton stood, the blonde having to double take at such a thing. "Shishishi! Brook! I'm glad to find you!" Bugs went by, making Brook screech and hide behind Luffy. "Ah! Those bugs seem to want to destroy me flesh and all! Ah, but I don't have any flesh to destroy. Yohohoho, skull joke!" Brook cheered, Naruto walking over.

"Shino! Call off the bugs! I'll take the skeleton away." Naruto assured, the new teacher giving a stare as his bugs returned to him. "Okay, Hokage-sama, I trust you." Shino said, going back to class to teach the remaining students that weren't freaked by a talking skeleton. The blonde turned to see Luffy laughing as Brook did more jokes, Zoro smiling somewhat fondly. The blonde looked on, a smile growing on his own face, it seemed that the crew acted like a tight knit family.

"Come on! We got to find Franky and the Sunny!" Luffy yelled, taking off into a random direction but Naruto caught him in time. "Ah! Not that way! Come along Luffy, Zoro, Brook!"

* * *

><p>Portgas D. Ace was not pissed off. Menma and Ace had been walking along in the forest for over an hour. Luckily, they had gotten back on track and we're walking for awhile now. "Ah! Found it!" Ace glanced over to see Menma pulling out a map. The Uzukage blinked, then his eyes narrowed.<p>

"Where the hell-?!" Ace stuttered as he looked on to see a never ending desert. "Ah, we took a wrong turn. We're not in the Land of Fire anymore. We're in the Land of Wind."

"Are you shitting me?!"

* * *

><p>"Uncle Sasuke!" Bolt chirped, seeing the sight of his Dad's best friend. It was a surprise party for the hang to get back soon. The man have a fond smile as his companion gave a blink at the reindeer. "Your Tony Tony Chopper, Mugiwara's medic right?" Chopper shifted next to Bolt, giving the man a hard look.<p>

"What is it to you?" Chopper tried to act tough, but it came out as a somewhat squeak. "Ah, I'm looking for Mugiwara as well. Let's work for a common goal. I'm Sabo." Sabo assured them, Bolt perking up as he seen someone walking into the village. "Aunt Sakura!" Bolt cried, the medic giving a warm smile as her companion held a somewhat blank face.

"Law!" Chopper cheered, happy to see a somewhat familiar. "Chopper-ya, where is Mugiwara-ya?" Law asked, his face unconcerned of the new place. "I don't know Law! We all got separated, but it seems that were finding each other! This is Sabo, he wants to find Luffy like us." Chopper said, Sabo giving a small wave as Law studied him.

"Come on. We don't have all day. Sakura, take those three with Bolt back to the dobe's place. I still have to give him something." Sasuke said, moving to walk off. "Sarada will be excited to see you again, hurry back Sasuke." Sakura replied, then lead the group of three and her technical godchild along the road, ignoring crazy looks from the villagers from seeing a man wielding a nodachi, a walking reindeer and a pipe wielding man.

* * *

><p>"Franky!" Luffy yelled, stretching and wrapping his arms along the mast, pulling him up towards the ship. Naruto was gawking at the giant ship with a lions mast. Zoro merely leaned against a tree, falling asleep quick as Brook somehow got on the ship as well. The blonde channeled chakra and walked along the side of the ship to gawk at the speedo wearing cyborg.<p>

"Ow! Nice to see you again, Luffy-bro!" Franky yelled, the blonde blinking as Brook came out with his violin while starting to play a catchy tune. The blonde was certainly amused at the sight. "Franky! How's the Sunny?" Luffy asked, Naruto now making sure Zoro didn't wander off. The swordsman was still sleeping though, so that was good.

"The Sunny is fine! Just a few broken boards, but they were easy to fix with SUPER~ armoured me!" Franky said, flashing a pose. Naruto easily thought that Lee and this guy would be chanting youth, so he was getting worried if Lee randomly appeared. "Ah! We should get it back into the water though, right?" Luffy asked, tilting his head.

"Quite right Luffy-bro! But we're fresh out of cola, and I can't find a big enough water stream to hold the Sunny." Franky replied, the blonde giving a grin. "I think me and Luffy could pick this thing up easy. I know just where a water bay is, luckily it's in Konoha as well." Naruto chirped, Luffy flashing a grin.

"Let's do it! Oi! Zoro! Get on the ship or help us move it!" Luffy called, the swordsman moving along near the bottom of the ship. "Hai, Sencho." Luffy hopped down, grinning while Naruto flashed down. "Get ready Brook! Franky!" Luffy yelled, Naruto gaining sage mode as he lifted the front part. Brook and Franky cried out in surprise as Luffy lifted the back, Zoro keeping the balance by going in the middle.

"Follow me! I mean it Zoro! Don't get lost!" Naruto yelled, a tick mark growing on Zoro's face as they walked around in the forest of Konoha. "I have a perfect sense of direction kitty whiskers!" Zoro snapped, Luffy laughing at the scene. "Ah! Says Mr. Marimo!" Naruto snapped back, luckily they had reached the edge of Konoha, and they're was the giant water that surrounded the Nation.

"Here we are!" Naruto said, stopping Zoro from retaliating. "Ow! Be careful!" Franky warned, but it was not heard as the three threw the ship into the water, a giant wave bouncing off as the ship settled. Luffy was laughing as Brook and Franky were soaked in water, Zoro merely giving a small smirk. Naruto decided something, they were all crazy, and he loved that.


End file.
